


Show Me Everything

by 61wisampa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Watching Poppin'Party perform Romeo and Cinderella starts a discussion between the Afterglow.akaIn which everyone in Afterglow are all equally idiots, Hina finds the idiocy interesting and Sayo just wants some fries.Also, Afterglow each try to be more seductive than each other, but when it's Tsugumi's turn, they unanimously help and support her seduce her girlfriend.(Bonus smut at the end)





	Show Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by me listening to Romeo and Cinderella way too many times because PopiPa's cover is awesome and "Zenbu misete yo" is now my fave line ever in a song
> 
> Also this is in celebration of the SayoTsugu Event! (which I will still call Silly Sweets Classroom because Okashi wa Okashi Kyoushitsu can never be Cooking Class Craziness like i love and thank the translators for their hard work but come on!)

**Show Me Everything**

“Kasumi was really surprising last night, wasn't she?” Ran says before putting a fry in her mouth.

Himari, sitting across her in the booth beside Tomoe, paused from sipping her soda with a smile. “Ah! You mean when they performed the Vocaloid cover right? They were soooo cool that time!”

“Don'cha mean sexy?” Moca mumbled with her mouth full, causing Ran to shift a little closer to Tsugumi to avoid the crumbs that are falling from Moca's mouth. That's her third burger. “And the song is very sexual too~”

Tomoe nods sagely, crossing her arms on the table while gesturing with a single fry between her thumb and finger. “Yeah, I'd have to agree. I mean, I knew from Saya that that's the song they were gonna cover but man,” she puts a fry in her mouth, “I never thought PopiPa could play something like that.”

“It was a very good cover though!” Tsugumi insists with a slight pout.

“I'm not saying that it's not, Tsugu, but you have to agree that seductive isn't really the image of PopiPa.”

Ran nods. “True. I still couldn't believe that _Kasumi_ can act like... _that_.”

All five members think of the Kasumi the previous night.

Himari suddenly puts her hand out dramatically. “Show me... Everything!”

The other four just stare at her for a second.

Moca turns her head towards Ran and Tsugu. “It really was uncharacteristically seductive, right~”

“You just ignored me?!”

Moca continues as if Himari hasn't spoken. “Kasumi was like...” she arcs her brow as she gestures similarly to Himari, “Show me... everything...”

“No, no, it's not like that at all.” Tomoe interjects. “It was more like...” she forces a hard stare as she says in a low voice, “Show me everything!”

Ran shakes her head. “That's too cool, Tomoe. It's supposed to be more sexy and seductive. Remember? Arisa was red the entire song.”

Himari giggles, already forgetting the offense made against her earlier. “Ehehe~ yeah, I noticed that too! Must be hard seeing your usually energetic girlfriend act like that.”

“Yeah...” Tomoe mused, “...Saya was... yeah...”

Tsugumi giggles as Tomoe trails off. “Tomoe-chan basically blended with her hair last night. It was pretty cute.”

Moca pouts. “Mou~ no fair that Tomo-chin got to see her girlfriend like that. Hey, Ran~”

“What.”

She pokes Ran's cheek. “Say it like Kasumi did.”

“W-why would I do that?”

“I like that Ran is super cute, but I won't mind if you seduce Moca-chan from time to time.”

“Guh.”

“Oi, get a room you two.”

“We're not doing anything!” “Later~”

“U-uhm, guys?” they all look at Tsugumi when she finally speaks, looking a little embarrassed, “Maybe we should calm down? We're kind of being really noisy.”

They all glance towards the counter where Aya is standing, sending them look while putting a finger against her lips.

They continue eating quietly.

Moca is loudly slurping her drink when she speaks again. “You know, maybe we should try doing that too. Change our image from time to time.”

Himari nods. “Hm! I thought so too! Besides, we're all second years now. Sooner or later we'll have to write a song that's directed to a more mature audience. Ran's songs are great, but they're all very high school-ish.”

“But we are in high school.”

“And I'm saying we should start writing love songs!” Himari declares, waving her half-eaten burger around as she explains. “We're all at that age, you know! Tomoe is dating Saya. Ran and Moca have been dating since we were five, and Tsugu has an older girlfriend! Love songs are a must!”

Ran sighs.

Tsugumi, ever the sweetheart, is the one who replies. “Well, I guess a love song would be cute, but Ran-chan's songs are good because they come from her heart. We can't just force her to write one if she doesn't want to.”

“Tsugu's right, Himari.” Tomoe grins in agreement. “Ran's songs are already amazing so we don't need a love song just because it may be more popular. But if you really want one, you should tell Moca here to inspire Ran instead.”

“Eeehhhh? You mean Ran isn't inspired by Moca-chan's love? I'm hurt!”

Moca unceremoniously clings to Ran's waist, also jostling Tsugu who is seated on the other side. The vocalist just grumbles. “How the hell am I supposed to be inspired when all you do is annoy me like this?”

“Ran is so mean~”

“Get off me! You're getting grease on my uniform!”

Finally, Moca leans away, but she's still too close into Ran's personal space. “I guess it can't be helped.”

“Ha?” Ran sends Moca a questioning glance as the lead guitarist looks at her straight in the eye, grabbing Ran's tie to keep their faces close.

After a tense moment, Moca murmurs in a low voice. “Show me... everything...”

Ran's cheeks redden as Tomoe, Himari and Tsugumi all _'oooohhh!'_ at the scene. Ran's reply is to push Moca's face away, shoving the other girl to the corner of the booth.

“Stupid Moca!”

“Waaaaa~ as expected, Ran is the cutest~~”

“Stop calling me cute!”

“You really were cute though, Ran.”

“Tomoe!”

“That was super smooth, Moca-chan! You have to teach me how to do that.”

“Even Tsugu?!”

“Moca! Keep doing that to Ran so she'll start writing love songs!”

“Mooouuuu!”

Ran buries her face in her arms, wishing the ground will just open to swallow her up. Moca just pokes her head, speaking in a teasing manner.

“Ran~ if you want, you can ask Kasumi for tips. I'm sure she'd love to give you advice on how to seduce Moca-chan.”

“Shut up.”

“Ehehe~ but if you prefer Moca-chan to take the lead then—”

“Shut up!”

There's a muffled thud when Ran's palms connect with the concrete wall behind Moca. There's a moment of silence at the table as the rest registers that Ran basically has Moca pinned.

Ran stares hard at Moca before saying in her husky vocalist voice. “Show me everything...”

Moca's eyes are bigger than any of them have ever seen before, but instead of replying with a smartass comeback, she just slides down the booth between Ran's arms and crawls under the table to the other side.

Ran blinks, startled and frozen in place. “W-what the heck?”

Moca is completely red and pouting when she emerges beside Himari on the other side of the table. “Mou~ Ran doesn't play fair. How can you do this to Moca-chan's fair maiden heart?”

Tomoe is the first to laugh.

“You did the same thing with me!”

“ _Kabedon_ is totally not the same thing as a necktie pull.”

Himari follows suit while Tsugumi is nice enough to hold her giggles back. Ran blushes again before flinching away from the wall where she had pinned Moca. They go on with their bickering for a while, with the other three watching as they flirted as usual.

Ran is telling Moca off, growling _'Stop calling me a pervert, pervert!'_ when another party arrives.

“Tsu~gu~chan~!”

Tsugumi yelps as she is suddenly tackled into a hug, almost falling against Ran who was interrupted from scolding Moca. It takes her a second to register the teal hair of her attacker. “H-Hina-senpai. What a surprise to see you...” she spots the other teal haired girl approaching their table and instantly beams. “Sayo-san!”

Sayo smiles at her. “Hello, Tsugumi. Sorry about Hina. She saw you guys and immediately ran to you. I hope we didn't interrupt anything.”

“Not at all!” Sayo sends a questioning glance at Ran who is still glaring at Moca, and Moca who is still clutching a hand to her chest and dramatically pouting at Ran. Tsugumi lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Ehehehe... well, it's just Moca-chan being Moca-chan, and Ran-chan being same as always.”

Sayo lifts an eyebrow. “...I see. Mitake-san really has it very hard.”

“Hey, Tsugu-chan, what were you talking about?” Hina sits beside Tsugumi in the booth, forcing Ran to shift a little to make more room. “We saw you talking and... well, Moca-chan looks a little _dokindokin~_ while Ran-chan looks _guruguru_ and it looks interesting!”

“Hina, don't be impolite.” Sayo turns to the rest of the band. “Hello, everyone. Sorry for the interruption.”

Tomoe grins. “Hello, Sayo-san. As Tsugu has said, you didn't really interrupt anything important.”

“Tomo-chin is so rude~” Moca is now frowning, leaning over Himari to pull at Tomoe's uniform in retaliation. “My fair maiden heart is no joking matter!”

“Wasn't it Moca who asked Ran to seduce her though?” Himari wonders out loud.

“I-I was not seducing!” Ran is still red on the face and from how the conversation is going, it doesn't seem like it'll subside anytime soon. She turns to Sayo, desperately explaining, “Please don't misunderstand, Sayo-san. We were just talking about PopiPa's performance last night and ended up focusing on the wrong thing.”

Hina's eyes practically sparkles at the mention. “Ah! Their Vocaloid cover was so _ruuuuun~_ and Kasumi-chan was so _dokyuuu~n_.”

“It's true that Toyama-san was quite remarkable during that performance. For having such a light-hearted image, they certainly pulled off that very mature song flawlessly.” Sayo agrees, unsurprisingly focusing on the right aspects of the performance.

“Aah!” They all look at Himari's sudden exclamation. However, she looks so excited and had most likely just thought of something very stupid. “Tsugu!”

“Eh?”

“You should say _it_ to Sayo-san!”

“EEEH?!”

Moca-chan looks expectantly at Tsugu. “Ooh~ Hii-chan, _nice idea_!”

“And it's Tsugu's turn too. She's the only one who hasn't tried it!”

Himari and Moca share a quick high-five before turning back to their victim expectantly.

Tsugumi blushes at the thought. “W-why do I have to do it? Plus, I-I can't...” she takes a quick glance at Sayo and immediately averts her eyes again when their gazes meet. “I can't do seductive! I'm not attractive enough for that!”

“Oi, Tsugu, don't sell yourself short!” Tomoe has a disapproving frown on her face as she leans against the table to stare Tsugu down. “I'm sure Sayo-san would agree that you were very sexy in our Cover Single Art! Right, Sayo-san?”

The teal-haired girl in question just looks confused. “Excuse me?”

“I agree with Tomoe.”

“Mou, even Ran-chan...”

Ran has a very similar expression with Tomoe, but unfortunately for Tsugu, Ran is sitting beside her so it's easier for her to push Tsugu to agree. Ran puts her hands on Tsugu's shoulders, effectively breaking Hina's hug on the girl. “You're cool and sexy, Tsugumi. You are very attractive, and all our unrequited middle school crushes on you proves that.”

“W-why are you bringing that up again?!”

“You can be seductive, Tsugumi.” Ran stares hard at her. “And just imagine getting Sayo-san flustered.”

Both Tsugumi and Sayo blink. “Eh?” “What.”

Ran continues. “Moca is annoying right now, but to be honest, shutting her up like that is one of the proudest moments of my life because now I have something to tease her about too.”

“Ran~ you big meanie~”

Ran ignores her girlfriend and pulls Tsugu a little closer to prove her point. “You. Are. Sexy. Now you say it.”

“Y-you are sexy...”

“I actually meant that you should say it to yourself, but A for effort. Now repeat after me, _'I am sexy.'_ ”

“I-I am s-s-s—”

“Say it!”

“S-sexy! I am sexy!”

“Tsugu is sexy!”

“Tsugu is super sexy!”

“Tsugu-chin is sexilicious~~”

“Now say it to Sayo-san!”

With a renewed confidence, Tsugumi stands up, gently pushing Hina out of the booth in the process, and faces Sayo with a determined face. “I'm sexy!”

“NO TSUGU.”

Faster than Sayo can react, Tsugu is pulled back into the booth by Ran. Sayo can only stare perplexed as Afterglow seem to... plot? Yeah, they're definitely plotting something if the murmurs amongst themselves weren't enough clue.

“I don't really get it but,” Hina moves to stand beside Sayo, a twinkle in her eye. “It looks really interesting!”

Sayo pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting to form. “I just wanted some fries.”

As if on cue, Afterglow breaks away from their huddle and looks at them, particularly at Sayo. Then, stiffly, Tsugumi stands, taking a step toward Sayo without breaking eye contact.

Sayo lifts an eyebrow at her girlfriend's determined but blushing face.

“S-S-Sayo-san!”

“Yes?”

“C-can I tell you so-something?”

Sayo has no idea what's happening, but she chooses to humor her girlfriend and her girlfriend's friends, partly because she's also a little curious. “Of course. Go ahead.”

Tsugumi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them, she immediately grabs the lapels of Sayo's uniform and pulls her a good three centimeters down, bringing their faces close before Sayo can even react.

Then, in a low voice that Tsugumi only makes when she either just woke up or has a cold, and makes Sayo's spine tingle, she says. “...show me everything.”

Sayo, while acknowledging how attractive her girlfriend is when she takes charge, doesn't really get it. “Show you... what exactly?”

Sayo has never seen someone look so disappointed so quickly. She only has a second to feel bad about it before Tsugumi is throwing herself at Ran, burying her face against the other girl's stomach while crying “I failed, Ran-chan! I'm a failure at being seductive!”

Sayo can only watch as Afterglow consoles her girlfriend about... something she doesn't really understand. What has that got anything to do about being seductive?

“Ah!” Sayo turns to her twin, who has a bright smile on her face like always, “I get it now! You guys were trying to imitate Kasumi-chan, right?”

Sayo lifts an eyebrow, incredulous. “Toyama-san?”

Tomoe is the one who responds, laughing uneasily. “Yeah, sorry about the ambush, Sayo-san. When we talked about PopiPa's performance, we kind of ended up focusing how cool and seductive Kasumi was when she said that line.”

“That line...”

“Show me everything...” Hina says, similar to the way Tsugu had. But it takes less than a second for her to break the serious face to smile widely again. “Like that?”

“ _Funn, funn, funn_ , you have much to learn Hina-senpai.” Moca teases, wagging a finger at the younger twin.

Hina looks like she agrees. “Well, it's not really that _ruuun~_ when I say it. Ah!” Again, it takes just a second for Hina to turn to Sayo with a bright grin. “I bet _Onee-chan_ would say it really _ruuuun~_ though!”

“Ohh! Hina-senpai might be onto something!” Himari responds

“Now that you mention it.” Tomoe says.

Tsugumi finally detaches herself from Ran. “Sayo-san being cool and sexy?”

All six girls turn to look at Sayo expectantly, and she flinches at the sudden attention. She's tempted to just turn around and walk away. It wouldn't be that hard, seeing as everyone else except Hina is seated at the booth. She would've probably done it too, if Tsugumi hadn't looked at her like...

Like Sayo is about to give her the greatest present ever.

She rubs her temples. “If I agree, will you let me order my food?”

They all nod in sync—which, Sayo would be honest, is kinda creepy.

Sayo just sighs at their response. “Alright, now how do I—”

“Waitwait! You should say it to Tsugu-chan!”

“W-what, Hina-senpai?!”

Hina swiftly pushes Sayo right in front of Tsugumi before Sayo can even protest. Well, at least it's less awkward than just saying it to the air.

Sayo sighs. “Show me—”

“ _Onee-chan_! Do it the way Tsugu-chan did! Lean closer to her!”

Sayo frowns but does as she was told. “Now, show—”

“Put a little more effort into it, _Onee-chan_! Tsugu-chan gathered all her courage to pull you down earlier even though she was so embarrassed, so you should at least put the same effort!”

“I got it! _Jeez_ , Hina.” Sayo locks eyes with Tsugu first, seeing the younger girl fidget a little. Sayo isn't sure if it's from nervousness or excitement, but Hina was right about giving enough effort to... whatever this is. After all, Tsugumi did do her best when she said it.

She puts a hand on either side of Tsugumi, one on the table and the other on the booth separator, leaning closer until they're just centimeters away from kissing. Her gaze doesn't waver even as Tsugumi's eyes widened at their proximity, and with the most commanding voice she can muster, she says.

“ _Show me everything._ ”

There is total silence from the band for a few seconds while Tsugumi becomes increasingly red. After a long moment, Tsugumi finally manages to speak.

“P-please excuse me...”

Tsugumi slides down the chair and under the table much like Moca had done earlier, but unlike the grey haired guitarist, Tsugu remains underneath the table, choosing Himari's lap to bury her burning face this time.

Sayo can only stare, bewildered. “What in the world...?”

“T-that was...” Ran, upon Sayo's closer inspection, is also a little red on the face. “That was powerful.”

“Wow... I...” Tomoe clears her throat, also sporting a blush. “I think I need to wash my face.”

Himari, whilst cradling Tsugumi on her lap, has the reddest face out of the four. “I-I... I didn't think it was... I thought that only happens... in manga...”

Lastly, Moca looks like she's in a daze when she says, “Moca-chan's ovaries twitched.”

“I don't really get it, but all of your faces are really interesting!”

Sayo does not get to buy her fries until later after Tsugumi is no longer an incoherent mess. Afterglow also learns that the Hikawa Sayo glare can be used in ways other than intimidating someone.

* * *

“You really are wet just from that.”

Tsugumi gasps as she feels Sayo's calloused fingertips along her folds. Sayo's breath is hot against her chest, and she jumps as Sayo brings a nipple into her mouth. Tsugumi grabs the back of Sayo's head, threading her fingers into the teal locks and pulling the older girl as close a physically possible.

“Haa... haaAH!” Sayo dips in a finger, and then two, lightly biting against Tsugumi's breast before switching to the other. “S-Sayo-san... please...”

Sayo hums, and the vibration makes Tsugumi shudder. She sucks once, twice, before releasing the nipple and nibbling her way down Tsugumi's stomach. “Haa... Tsugumi... I want to taste you...”

Tsugumi slaps both her hands onto her mouth, hereyes shutting as she tries to stop a squeal from coming out when Sayo's thumb brushed roughly against her sensitive nub. But Sayo's hand is instantly gone, and Tsugumi whines at the loss, lifting her hips in search of Sayo's touch.

Sayo pushes her down, preventing her from moving. It gives Tsugumi time to recover and for the intense pleasure to subside, but when she locks gazes with Sayo, who is kneeling between her legs, she recalls Sayo looking at her with same intensity earlier that day, saying such seductive words...

“Tsugumi,” Sayo gently rubs Tsugumi's thighs without breaking eye contact. “May I?”

No matter how many times they do this, Sayo always asks, and Tsugumi loves her a little more every time she does, knowing that Sayo will always consider her feelings no matter the situation.

And like the many times before, Tsugumi nods. “Yes.”

For all the warning that Sayo gives her, Tsugumi is still unprepared at the onslaught of pleasure that Sayo's mouth can bring her. She can feel Sayo's tongue, moving and against her sensitive parts, and sounds of Sayo's humming and slurping is adding more fire to her already burning body.

“S-Sayo—AH!” Tsugumi jumps when she feels Sayo's mouth around her clit. She clamps a hand against her mouth and another to cover her face, instinctively trying to muffle her sounds—

She almost whines when the sensation stops, but it's quickly replaced again by Sayo's thumb rubbing against her nub, except this time she doesn't stop even as she thrusts in two fingers inside in an incredible speed.

Tsugumi can no longer think. She's _so close_ , and every single one of Sayo's movements is bringing her closer to the brink. But as she loses herself to pleasure, she's brought back when Sayo pulls her hands away from her face, cradling her cheek with a free hand.

“I told you we're alone right now. No one will hear you.” Sayo's voice is low and seductive, and her mouth is messily wet, and Tsugumi really thinks that it's a little unfair how sexy Sayo is without even trying.

Her gaze is so intense that Tsugumi asks. “S-Sayo?”

“Don't hide from me.” Sayo leans closer to Tsugumi, adding a finger and curling it as she does. Their foreheads connect, and with their eyes locked, Sayo whispers. “ _Show me everything_.”

As Tsugumi climaxes, she can't help but think that Ran had been right; Sayo saying that line is too powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest thing i've ever written and i'm so proud of it. At least the first part. The smut is cringe worthy XD also sorry for the mistakes. only proofread it once
> 
> if you ask me which is my favourite band i'd answer HaroHapi or maybe sometimes i'd say Roselia, but Afterglow is probably my most honest answer because they're a bunch of idiots and their events are the most random shit and writing them acting like stupid teenagers is super fun. Please watch Girl's Anthology Event. Someone posted the entire event on youtube with english subtitles. it's priceless
> 
> note: most italicized words were supposedly said in Japanese so when Moca said 'nice idea', imagine her talking in Japanese and suddenly speaking in English saying 'naisu aideia!'
> 
> also Afterglow has been friends since childhood. There is absolutely no way that any of them aren't idiots to some extent. I know for a fact that the longer you know someone, the stupider you act with them so yeah, even though Ran or Tsugu or Tomoe seem to be the straight man most of the time, those three are still idiots given the right circumstances
> 
> Anyways i think this is the first explicit smut i've ever posted... like ever... so wow. sorry for the low quality smut
> 
> Please support #SexyTsugumi2018 honestly, Lost One's Weeping's cover art killed me because of Tsugumi. She is so beautiful
> 
> now hear me cry because i can't tier for Tsugu's event because i used up all my boosts last event for my baby Hagumi but didn't make it to Top 100 (I was 117)


End file.
